Exchange
by Willowfall
Summary: Richard talks to Scott in a way that took them both by surprise. For better or for nothing, they both needed it.


A dark figure strolled around the front yard aimlessly, his hands stuck inside pockets. A darker silhouette trailed him on the ground.

The slow wind brought a warm heat and he squinted his eyes in the sunlight. What a day to be outside, no one would willingly come out here to bake. But then again, that was why Scott was here.

There was a tree, Scott didn't really care what kind, that stood tall beside the side of the house. The leaves' casted a big shadow over its roots, rays of sunlight filtered through the gaps between the leaves to form tiny patches of light shades on the grass. But to Scott, all the appreciation for this tree only came from the likes of this natural umbrella that would provide shelter.

The twining roots crawled in a nice way to frame a soft patch of grass for him to settle down onto. He stretched his legs and dangled his right hand over a bump of wood. Scott leaned back against the bark, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The grass poked and tickled the area of exposed skin on his leg but he didn't mind it at all. Surprisingly, he found himself relaxing in the shade and he decided promptly that he favored this spot.

Away from the humans, away from their peering eyes and their all so understanding words laced with I can help you tone. It really did nothing but to annoy him.

They need to shut up. Leave him alone for gods' sakes.

It was quiet here, a warm sort of quiet. He could not hear birds or insects, just the whispers of leaves rustling in the breeze. The wind gently brushed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. Closing his eyes and simply feeling the world with his senses, Scott felt a calm drowsiness settling in his head. It was nice, really very nice. If only he could stay like this forever.

He won't have to deal with all the unpleasant things, in his head.

He was so attune to his surroundings that he noticed immediately that there was something there. He could hear the grass bend down as footsteps pushed into the soil. Scott sensed the presence of someone, and groaned inwardly. _God, who could it be this time? Can't they all get lost and leave me alone? Let me guess, it's Pedro._

Scott looked up and saw, to his surprise and slight dread, Richard. What the hell? Why is he doing over here?

Richard seemed almost as surprised at finding himself standing over Scott. He unconsciously reached out his hands to scratch the back of his head and looked away.

"Uh..."

There was a silence that Scott didn't bother to fill.

"Uhm... Sorry am I interrupting something?"

Scott just wanted him to leave. It occurred to him that he actually could make Richard leave and he contemplated if he should try.

Richard furrowed his brow when Scott ignored him. He took a step here and there clumsily, as though his legs were still deciding where to go. He turned around and took two steps away from the tree, god knows what made him turn back again to look at Scott.

Scott closed his eyes in annoyance, trying to pretend Richard wasn't there. He is harmless of course, not as irritating as Matt or Pedro, so he didn't bother to use his powers, hoping that Richard will get the message and just leave him be.

"Hey... Do you mind if I sit there, please?" Richard smiled and raised his eyebrows. Scott bit back a frustrated grunt. Something about Richard's unshaved face and the way his mouth quirked into a friendly smile, the way he slouched casually and didn't throw his authority around as an adult made Scott nod his head gingerly. He felt he shouldn't have. He wanted to be alone.

Richard seemed relieved as he made himself comfortable, Scott thought it was strange for Richard to be glad in his presence, especially since he was an adult. Usually people would have been more keen to leave than to seek his somber companionship.

Scott was uncomfortable and twitchy to be beside someone again. However, the dread was somehow different this time, as though laced with the awkwardness and a tiny speck of curiosity. He barely ever talked to him before, a stranger. But then again, who isn't in this bloody house aside from Jamie?

"Scott?"

_Richard is trying to talk to me. Why would he do that? Is it because of Matt? God! He's gonna ask if I'm alright or if it hurts and end up triggering all the terrible memories. If I don't satisfy his burning curiosity he would get more worried and fuss over me like some charity kid. Hell, maybe I am. _

Scott found himself angrily tapping into Richard's thoughts just to prove himself right.

_...I suppose to do this? Wow this is... The amount of awkwardness I just dived into. I shouldn't feel awkward I mean... Well.. Oh wait, he's a telepath, he knows what I'm thinking. Scott? Are you there? Hey if you're in my head get out!_

_Sure._

Richard snapped his head around, miffed that he could not even keep his own thoughts private. He thought he saw Scott crack a small peevish smile. There was a tiny glimmer of sacarsm in his eyes. Richard couldn't really nail the feeling... As though Scott was distasted by his own uncanny power.

"I never asked for it."

Richard wanted to lecture him gently on the essence of fate in life and how everyone just need to make the best out of it. But somehow, he caught his tongue and decided against it. The boy had enough of those empty talks, he probably loathed them by now. Why did he even come here in the first place? Definitely not to make Scott's life more miserable.

Richard glanced at Scott briefly. The boy had slouched back into his sullen, gloomy mood. His face was slightly displaying a sour grimace and hard eyes that stared intently at his hands, which were curled into a loose fist.

"You know, I'm not here to lecture you or give you another dreary therapy session. I actually want to talk about myself instead. But... Do you mind not going inside my head for now? It'll be a bit embarrassing."

Scott's gaze flickered to Richard's face quickly, his brows were crinkled in suspicion, maybe a hesitant curiosity. He nodded once before adding, "Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because, you remind me of myself sometimes."

Scott raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Of course, we had a very different childhood. I'm sorry, it doesn't seem right at all for me to assume what your experience was like and to have my say in it. I'm not about to do that. I... Perhaps you would help me relieve something I've kept in my head for a long time?"

Scott didn't understand why he wasn't already tapping into Richard's mind already. Somehow, he hesitated. Richard quietly thought for a while before he continued.

"When I was a boy, my mother was very... Distant. She never seem to care much about my personal life, my mental health, my interest. She wasn't exactly there for me emotionally. Everyone in the family kept to themselves. Initially I thought I just wanted attention, I don't have siblings, nor really close friends. It was just me."

"Life wasn't bad, perhaps I was only lonely. And well, Scott I'm really ordinary. I eventually had to keep everything in my heart. My thoughts, my dreams, my fears, I never and couldn't share it with anyone. I hear what other people say, I follow them and help them, but really I feel like a very private person that nobody really care to understand. I didn't know if I mind that or not."

"I think I was being very cold to my mother. I knew she didn't know me well, I lived a whole private life under her nose and she didn't even know it. She might have tried to ask me something, I just lied or avoided. I couldn't give anyone a chance. I simply don't feel like letting people know me."

"Even now, I don't know if I am avoiding, or I really don't want people to know all my feelings and thoughts. I don't know and I keep rejecting. It's not like I don't make friends or can't talk to strangers, it's more like... I never feel the need to let them know me very well.

"In fact, Scott Tyler, you're probably the only guy who knows so much about me, maybe even the most. And maybe I'm telling you this because... Because I..."

Richard struggled to find the words for it, but Scott gladly filled him in.

"Because perhaps you think... I might know the feeling?"

Richard was unsure and tentative, "Yeah it's like... Everyone I know seem to be so extroverted. They're so easygoing and able to express themselves. But I just, didn't tell people what I feel exactly. And you just remind me of myself. In a sense...like there's something inside you, that you don't want to share with others."

"And I respect that. People shouldn't harass out things that you don't want to say. Scott, I'm sorry. There's a reason why I'm telling you so much more than I've even told Matt or my mother. And I don't really know the reason. But, I'm glad I finally got it out. But please don't think you have to get it out!"

"I just sometimes get frustrated when everyone in the house wants you to tell them everything. It's unfair, it's invasive. If you don't want to say it, don't. If you think it might help to say it, then it's alright to try. It's not wrong to keep things to yourself."

There was a long silence. Or maybe it was just Richard catching his breath. Scott closed his eyes, and he felt... He didn't know. He needed time to think this over. Richard seem to suddenly snap out of his emotional childhood recount and back.

"Ahhh sorry I seem to be blabbering nonsense! Scott I hope you don't mind... Or get offended I'm sorry. I... Uh... Well... I might have not hit the point or said anything clear at all. But it did felt good to let it out so hey, thanks mate."

Richard got up and smiled awkwardly and waved at Scott's expressionless face as he walked towards the house.

_What was I thinking! I bet his impression is blown. I hope he doesn't mind me yabbering, did I exaggerate things too much? I don't know... Urghh I should just retreat back to the house and __

_Richard. Thanks._

Richard started as he turn back to look at the boy. Moments later, he cracked a grin at Scott. "I really hope you haven't been in my head the whole time."

**I havent written anything good/decent for the longest time and I really hope this is ok and not ooc?(If it is do tell me and I'll work on it!) I thought Scott would not want to open up because it is extremely difficult and painful (not to mention uncomfortable) and I really disagree on forcing people to reveal something they really want to keep inside. Just... dont underestimate one's pain and give one the space and respect one needs for recovery because there are some demons only oneself can fight alone. Btw I changed from Zf to Willowfall haha because why not?**


End file.
